


XMC Area/Charcter Profiles

by Drakuhound1997



Series: Xenomonster Chronicles (XB2 x MHST) [2]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Monster Hunter AU, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakuhound1997/pseuds/Drakuhound1997
Summary: A collection of information about each of the places in Alrest, as well as those that live in it. Profiles will be up when appropriate.
Series: Xenomonster Chronicles (XB2 x MHST) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032159
Kudos: 1





	1. Alrest

Alrest is a continent divided into three main regions, Lower, Upper, and the World Tree. In Lower Alrest, it consists of the countries Argentum, Gormott, Uraya, and Mor Ardain. Argentum is located on the seaside, acting as powerful economic force. To the south of it is Gormott, a lush nation with wide open plains and beautiful forests. Wyverians make up a lot of the population, with this subset being distinguished with their longer fangs and claws, and wild looking hair. It serves as a province of Mor Ardain, a volcanic desert region with advanced technology and a powerful military. They are located in the southwest, opposite of their rival, Uraya. Uraya is a more cavernous region with exotic flora and fauna. Like Gormott, they are mostly populated by Wyverians with a more ancient appearance, having more visible scales and plating on parts of their body. Between Gormott and Uraya is an island wasteland called Temperentia. Once home to the ancestors of the Indoline, it lies barren after the events of the Aegis War 500 years ago.

In Upper Alrest, lies the country of Indol. They are a theocratic nation that worships the Elder Dragons, as well as controls the distribution of Riders and their monsters. Indoline are Wyverians with bluish skin and longer ears, and have the longest lifespans of the three groups of Wyverian. In the seaway between Mor Ardain and Indol is the Leftherian Archipelago. These islands have a mixed climate, with parts being sandy, while other filled with strange plants and creatures. Above Indol is the country of Tantal. They live in isolation, banning any contact with other nations, both to and from Tantal. Tantal has a frigid climate, and is rumored to be home to the legendary Ukanlos, Genbu.

Above Tantal lies a thick sheet of ice surrounding a gargantuan plant known as the World Tree. It is said that all life in Alrest originated from there, in a place called Elysium. Few have ever dared to climb the tree, with many that did either giving up, or disappearing into the area surrounding the tree, Morytha. A rocky coastline dubbed the Cliffs of Morytha lie at the northernmost part of Tantal. No one knows what lies in the Land of Morytha, a massive ice sheet that surrounds the tree. The ice is darkened, with its true depths being unknown. There were two other island nations, Torna and Coeia, that became casualties of the war, with both sinking below the ocean. Torna and Coeia had a temperate climate, both being home to unique monsters generally not found in other regions.


	2. Argentum

Notable locations: Goldmouth Port, Alrestian Guild Headquarters

Environment: Coastal

Fauna:

-Endemic Life: Anchortail, Argentum Monkfish, Hexafly, Oil Oyster, Tartan Ladybug, Wet Rat, Speartuna, Whetfish, Glutton Tuna, Blissbill, Wiggler, Pink Paraxus, Burst Arowana, Bomb Arowana, Andangler, Whetfish, King Marlin, Gastronome Tuna, Goldenfish, Sushifish, Omenfly, Augurfly, Elegant Coralbird, Dapper Coralbird, Pin Tuna, Wyvernfish, Victory Fish, Sleepyfish, Ancient Fish (rare)

-Small Monsters: Molid, Jellyfish, Epioth, Aptonoth, Sharq, Ludroth, Hermitaur, Remobra (uncommon), Mernos (uncommon), Zamite (rare)

-Large Monsters: Qurupeco, Daimyo Hermitaur, Lagiacrus, Ludroth, Plesioth, Rathalos/Rathian, Green Plesioth (uncommon), Ivory Lagiacrus (uncommon), Gobul (uncommon), Zamtrios (rare), Tidal Najarala (rare), Abyssal Lagiacrus (very rare), Ceadeus (very rare)

Resources: Neutral Trading Grounds, Seafood, Tourism

History: Legends say that Captain Felynine, the mythical sailor who allegedly conquered the seas, founded Argentum. He and an old partner of his began setting up shop, trading with countries far and wide. Eventually, more and more wanted to help with this booming market, establishing the Argentum Trade Guild. In order to do so, that had to contact the main Guild branch in order to set up the Argentum branch. This is why you often see Hunters, Palicoes, and the like often making stops here and find quests that come in almost every day. As a result, Argentum often helps out smaller localities should disaster arrive. Today, the Argentum Guild is lead by Chairman Bana, a Felyne with smarts on the global trade. There are rumors he’s involved in some shady trades, but nothing has come about…


	3. Rex

Name: Rex

Species: Human (Leftherian)

Age: 15 years old

Occupation: Scrivener/Salvager

Weapons of choice: Longsword, Great Sword, Switch Axe, Dual Blades, Lance

Likes: Learning about ancient civilizations, salvaging, helping friends, Pyra, his family, drinks, art, Pan-Fried Tartari, playing Coral Reversi

Dislikes: Torna, anyone trying to take Pyra, obnoxious Hunters, war

Bio: Rex is a young Scrivener hired by the Guild in Argentum. At Goldmouth Port, he often takes on sea-faring expeditions to find relics from long extinct nations. He works with his Gramps, an old Wyverian named Azurda. He wants to figure out why are all of the monsters disappearing from Alrest, and he believes the World Tree may have some answer to that. After taking on a mission to an uncharted part of Alrest, he finds a mysterious girl named Pyra. Together, they are trying to reach Elysium, the top of the World Tree. Along the way they will cross blades with the members of Torna, a terrorist organization hell-bent on taking Pyra away, due to her unique powers.


	4. Nia

Name: Nia

Species: Wyverian (Gormotti)

Age: 30 years old (looks 16 if she were human)

Occupation: Monster Rider

Weapons of choice: Hunting Horn, Sword and Shield, Insect Glaive, Duel Blades, Light Bowgun, Bow

Likes: Fish, grooming Dromarch’s fur, textiles, saving others, Rex

Dislikes: Cold climates, bad memories, idiots, small spaces, Akhos’s cruelty, being called a child

Bio: A Wyverian girl with a troubled past, she meets Rex during a salvaging mission with Jin, Malos and his monster Sever, and her own monster, Dromarch. After some unfortunate events, she is on the run with Rex to escape Torna and find a place where she belongs.


	5. Dromarch

Name: Dromarch

Species: Barioth

Age: 28 years old

Occupation: Monstie

Methods of combat: Ice tornadoes, claw attacks, dive-bombing, tail flicks, biting, pouncing, healing allies with a refreshing breeze

Likes: Meat, getting groomed, Nia, Azurda, fish, the cold, playing games

Dislikes: Being pet the wrong way, the heat, felynes getting on his nerves, not being able to protect Nia

Bio: Dromarch has been by Nia’s side ever since he was just a cub. He is well mannered and will not attack unless told to. His coat is thicker than most Barioth, giving him sort of a mane. To protect him, Nia gave him some armor on his chest, hind legs, and the side of his wings. He has been taught by Nia how to heal allies using his breath gently. He will defend his partner to the last, to insure her safety.


	6. Jin

Name: Jin

Species: Human (Tornan descent)

Age: ???

Occupation: Hunter

Weapon of choice: Longsword

Likes: ???

Dislikes: ???

Bio: A mysterious masked hunter with a katana, Jin is a man of few words. Working with Nia and Malos, he assigned Rex to a job to excavate an ancient ship in an uncharted part of the ocean. Not much is known about him, other than he is highly skilled in combat.


	7. Malos

Name: Malos

Species: Wyverian (Unknown descent)

Age: ???

Occupation: Monster Rider

Weapons of choice: Tonfa, Switch Axe

Likes: Fighting, his strength

Dislikes: Annoying brats

Bio: An associate of Jin, he serves as his bodyguard. Alongside him and Nia, he assigns Rex to a task in an unknown section of the ocean. He fights along side his Yian Garuga, Sever. He takes great pride in his power. Has some sort of connection with Pyra…


	8. Pyra

Name: Pyra

Species: Wyverian (Unknown descent)

Age: ???

Occupation: Mysterious Girl/Aegis

Weapon of choice: Longsword

Likes: Jenerossi Tea, Rex, literature, vegetables, monsters, Woodgrain Alphorn, her sister

Dislikes: Malos, feeling abandoned, bad memories

Bio: A strange girl found on an ancient ship, she was dormant until Rex woke her up. Since then, they’ve been running away from Torna. She appears to have the ability to control fire without the need for a weapon. She has been referred to as an Aegis, a being capable of naturally wielding the elements and with strong ties to the Elder Dragons.


	9. Azurda

Name: Azurda

Species: Wyverian (From Torna, currently in Leftheria)

Age: ~1,300 years old

Occupation: Mentor/Guardian of Rex

Weapon of choice: non-combatant (retired, originally heavy bowgun)

Likes: Reminiscing about his youth, taking care of Rex, helping Pyra, petting Dromarch

Dislikes: Malos, anyone threatening Rex, motion sickness

Bio: An old Wyverian and a survivor of the ancient kingdom of Torna, he took in Rex at a young age. Rumor has it he used to be a giant of his kind in his heyday. He taught Rex all of his skills so that he can defend himself. Due to his long lifetime, he has extensive knowledge of how much the world has changed.


	10. Bana

Name: Bana

Species: Felyne (turquoise coat)

Age: 44

Occupation: Chairmeow of Argentum

Weapon of choice/methods of combat: none (noncombatant)

Likes: Money, fish, everything going according to plan

Dislikes: Plans go horribly wrong, getting caught, failure

Bio: Son of Don Dondon, Bana became a successful businesscat after taking up the mantle of the previous Chairmeow, his mentor. He is well respected within the merchant realm, serving as a role model for aspiring traders. He is a greedy Felyne, doing whatever it takes to gain riches. Above all else, he absolutely despises failure, especially for operations he’s personally involved in.


	11. Ancient Ship

Notable Locations: Pyra’s Chamber

Environment: Sunken Ship

Fauna:

-Endemic Life: N/A

-Small Monsters: Hermitaurs, Zamite, Ludroth

-Large Monsters: Zamtrios

Resources: None

History: An old ship once belonging to the proud nation of Torna, this vessel was sunk to the bottom of the sea on purpose, to hide the contents lurking within. It wasn’t until 500 years later that Jin and Malos recruited Rex to help bring the ship back to the surface, and uncovering the secrets lurking within…


	12. Gormott

Notable Locations: Torigoth, Umon’s Workshop

Environment: Plains/Jungle

Fauna:

-Endemic Life: Steel Salmon, Tree Crab, Mint Fish, Soft Sea Cucumber, Giant Stage Beetle, Armored Centipede, Jet Snake, Prairie Dragonfly, Shepard Hare, Pilot Hare, Forest Gecko, Vapronid, Revoluture, Blissbill, Paratoad, Carrier Ant, Emperor Hopper, Climbing Joyperch, Pink Paraxus, Burst Arowana, Bomb Arowana, Hopguppy, Whetfish, Gastronome Tuna, King Marlin, Goldenfry, Sushifish, Cobalt Flutterfly, Phantom Flutterfly, Omenfly, Augurfly, Scalebat, Vigorwasp, Flashfly, Woodland Pteryx, Forest Pteryx, Hercudrome, Gold Hercudrome, Prism Hercudrome, Downy Crake

-Small Monsters: Velociprey, Maccao, Jaggi, Jaggia, Aptonoth, Larinoth, Kelbi, Jagras, Conga, Gajau, Hermitaur, Slagtoth, Vespoid, Ludroth, Bullfango, Mosswine, Altaroth, Bnahabra, Hornetaur, Gargwa, Konchu, Mernos, Kestodon

-Large Monsters: Velocidrome, Bulldrome, Queen Vespoid, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Qurupeco, Tetranadon, Tetsucabra, Rathalos/Rathian, Anjanath, Great Jaggi, Great Jagras, Great Maccao, Congalala, Pukei-Pukei, Tobi-Kodachi, Yian Kut Ku, Kulu-ya-ku, Daimyo Hermitaur, Kecha Wacha, Royal Ludroth, Malfestio, Hypocatrice, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga (uncommon), Espinas (uncommon), Yian Garuga (uncommon), Lagiacrus (uncommon), Zinogre (uncommon), Duramboros (uncommon), Glavenus (uncommon), MIzutsune (uncommon), Astalos (uncommon), Seregios (uncommon), Farunokku (uncommon), Kirin (rare), Rajang (rare), Deviljho (rare), Yama Tsukami (very rare)

Resources: Lumber, Carvings, Furniture, Lush Landscapes

History: Prior to becoming a territory of Mor Ardain, Gormott was a mostly wild land. Its people originally were very in in touch with nature, which carries on even to this day. Since Mor Ardain took residence due to changes in its ecosystem, Gormott has had an influx of cultural exchange. Some Gormotti aren’t so keen on the Ardainians taking residence, while others accept them with open arms, viewing them as an opportunity to improve their livelihood. The current Consul of the largest city, Torigoth, is a man named Dughall. While somewhat incompetent in some areas, he does help drive the peace in the city.


End file.
